You Are Here
by Ciardha
Summary: The 13th Doctor decides he must finally chance the rescue of his wife from CAL, join her in the computer, or die. Way post NOTD. Chap. 2 is mildly suggestive- changed rating to M to be cautious. This resolves the major plot hole Moffat left in NOTD- River was stated several times be the one who sees all the faces of the Doctor. Completed on River's 5th anniversary day.
1. Chapter 1

You Are Here

It wasn't bad as far as a last chance save went. CAL told River, she had been uploaded here as real as the people she had saved. It was a multi part success story. Herself with the sonic and some vague foreknowledge, the 11th Doctor knowing what happened, making the sonic with its secret copy of her- his gift at Darillium, CAL saving and uploading her actual body and consciousness, and the 10th Doctor uploading the sonic copy to CAL.

There had been some damage to her body before it was uploaded. CAL had used that last bit of extra energy River had provided, allowing the transfer of the 4,023, to save her physical body intact, then with the copy of River's DNA uploaded by the Doctor, repaired much of the damage.

From River's memories and their data ghosts, the supercomputer brought to digital life her archeologists friends and Miss Evangelista. Then Charlotte had seen River was a mother when she scanned her memories, and had immediately adopted her as her own mother.

River's babies had a live-in caregiver while she was on this expedition. It was her first expedition since Amelia Song's birth. She felt compelled to go. She had uneasy dreams about it though; they felt like foreknowledge. That prompted her to create an emergency child custody agreement with a colleague. If she was reported dead or missing, her colleague would become Jonothon and Amelia Song's foster parent. She hadn't told the Doctor about the children. It made her feel a bit guilty, despite knowing the Eleventh Doctor wasn't to know of them. Would a later Doctor? She didn't know.

She still hoped the Doctor would figure out how to get her out of CAL alive. After Trenzalore, he knew she existed inside of CAL, and had admitted his feelings. That moment… it had made coming back here and being without him both easier and more painful at the same time. But painful feelings and the Doctor, that she was used to.

She wondered if he fully understood his actions had saved her, allowing a chance for her to be with him physically again, should he dare it. He did understand he'd "made a backup copy". That's what gave her hope. She vowed, after her first "post saving" encounter to never push him to see this, though, let him figure it out in his own time. Perhaps it was another example of how foolish her love for him was, but she still wanted to trust he'd realize it and come for her.

They'd had a few brief encounters after that where things were better between emotionally than they'd ever been, but then they stopped. She had misunderstood how she had gotten out the first time and told him what she thought it had been. But after a long time with no contact she feared the worst and her intense emotions had drawn her out of the Library.

She'd discovered then it was actually a link to his Tardis, and that link would be there even after his death. As long as some form of his Tardis existed then she could get out. She was the "child of the Tardis" after all; the link to it made perfect sense, while the link to what she thought was the companion confused her. She hadn't known the girl before that meeting. She should have realized it was never the companion much sooner than she did. There was no reason at all to have a connection to a companion she'd never known before, and every reason to be linked to the Tardis. She realized now that the Tardis was trying to tell her that at Trenzalore with her false tombstone, but things just moved too fast, it was a desperate bid to save the Doctor that was foremost in her mind. She had faded and returned to the Library that time, because she thought she was supposed to.

On the day she discovered her link was to his Tardis, she found herself in its library. But a search of the rooms gave no signs of him or any companion. She could feel no one living was there; it was as if the Tardis was abandoned. Then she wandered into the console room and understood why. She had arrived on Trenzalore shortly after his burial there. His time stream was even brighter and stronger than it had been the first time. The Tardis itself was evolving into the form she'd seen that first time, but they could still speak.

"Child returned. Always return. My child's home."

"Are you saying my link is to you?"

"Yes. Not annoying stray, me."

River smiled fondly. "I'll always be your child"

"Yes. Annoying stray, long dead. All strays long dead…" The Tardis voice shifted to a tender tone. "And the waiting girl and roman pretty one too, the ones who made you with me."

"Yes, my parents, a long time ago. But at this point so is the Doctor, but not long ago right? I know your sense of time is kind of different, but after living in CAL for a long time mine is too. But in the human sense, how long has it been since he physically died? Just so I don't cross my timeline again…"

"Human time? One week ago."

"I won't ask how or why."

"Spoilers."

"Yes, spoilers. You brought me here, so you could explain, so I'd know it was you."

"Yes. Want to find thief now?"

"No. I'll stay with you for a while, keep you company. It must be lonely, now that he's like this. He can't speak to you anymore."

"Nor to wife."

"No, not me either."

After that time she got out and only once more saw the Doctor, but only from a distance. She wondered if he had sensed her presence. She didn't speak to him this time. She saw the Tenth and Eleventh Doctor, and the secret one, the one he denied, the Doctor of the Time War. She wasn't certain this one was even a full regeneration or partial failed one. That would help in his denial of seeing him as really the Doctor. She guessed that was what happened when he endured another partial failed regeneration, the one that created the Valeyard. This one had no name at all, whatever he was. She had quietly helped out in the battle, then had let herself be drawn back to the Library.

After that she would get out of the Library from time to time, revisiting places she had gone on those secret dates with the Doctor, the sites of their many weddings… The Doctor had gone mad for weddings with her for a while after their first one, once even in another alternate timeline. They hadn't triggered that one, it was just a mad escapade to enter it, just for the sake of another wedding. That place she didn't dare visit again, even if she could. But oh the memory of it, leaping back into the proper timeline, at the last possible second… She laughed, what a mad stunt….

She very reluctantly stayed away from her own children. She was fearful of damaging their timelines, and her chance to be with them, should the Doctor come through with the rescue. Maybe it was selfish, but River wanted to physically live to raise her children in the same way her own mother and father longed they could have raised her.

She wasn't certain how long she had been inside CAL when she awoke one morning to the playful greeting outside her bedroom door,

"Hi, honey I'm home."

She chuckled and answered, "And what kind of time do you call this?"

He slowly opened the door, and she realized it had been a very long time for him. It was a different regeneration of the Doctor. She saw his great age in his soft brown eyes. His face was still longish, but more balanced and handsome than Eleven's had been, and less pretty boy than Ten. He was also a bit taller than Ten and not as skinny as either he or Eleven. His dark auburn hair fell in shaggy waves to midneck. He was also older looking than even Ten, but not an old man, he looked…her age. He was dressed rather simply for the Doctor, in a Tardis blue polo neck and black trousers with… ah, there was his bizarre fashion sense, he wore Tardis blue cowboy boots…

"Time to rescue my wife. She's done far too much sacrificing for my sake."

"What regeneration?"

"Should I say 'spoilers', wife?" He smirked. "How about guessing and seeing if you're right?"

"It can only be Twelve or Thirteen. I think you would have said if you were Twelve, so I'm saying Thirteen."

He smiled and nodded. "As always, you're right." Then his expression turned thoughtful. "Next step's a bit tricky, but it's all cleared with CAL…"

The digital bedroom disappeared. River and the Doctor were now standing on the lawn where she had first arrived inside CAL. Her clothing changed to full length deep red knit dress that embraced her curves from breasts to hips.

"Always wanted to see you in red." He said, voice husky with desire.

"Can I change your clothes as well?" She smirked. "Although, other than those atrocious boots, that's the best fashion sense you've ever had. Hair's not bad either. I like it long with this face. Eleven looked better when it was longer too. "

"We get out of here alive, I'll let you change my clothes whatever way you want, wife." He smiled wickedly.

Charlotte and Doctor Moon appeared in front of them.

"Big risk, Doctor, you could both die." Doctor Moon said solemnly.

"Then River and I die together, wouldn't have it any other way." The Doctor said firmly.

"No, I won't let you die to save me!" River cried.

"Even if my death saves me?" He looked at her solemnly "I understand what Amy was saying to Rory in Manhattan now: 'Together or not at all'." Either you leave with me or I stay here with you. Those are your options; choose now."

"How would your death with me, save you?"

"I'm tired, River. Desperately tired of finding one new companion after another only to watch them leave or die. I'm tired of all the years separated from my beloved wife. We're the same now, when we die, we die, that's it."

"But Doctor, that would mean Trenzalore. You have to-"

"Not yet River, not done talking. Still happens, no body, remember? I've seen it, it's locked in. The Tardis will go there and things will be as they were. I find myself too ready for death without you. So I die alone in one last rash heroic act, after leaving you here yet again. Believe me, I will and very soon. I've come close to that more times that you want to know, recently. Or I die with you because my escape plan was rubbish."

"Doctor, how-"

"In a minute. Or we both live either in here or out there. Now, what is your choice?"

"With you."

"In here or out there?"

"Out there. But, can you make a copy of my consciousness so Charlotte isn't alone again?"

"Already part of my agreement if you said yes."

"And a copy of part of the Doctor's, so you aren't alone anymore, either." Charlotte smiled up at River.

"Couldn't give them a copy of it all, too dangerous, but it will be me, more or less."

"So even if we die getting out, part of us still lives on?"

"Yes."

"Then my answer is yes."

Charlotte spontaneously gave River a tight hug. She still was, in part, a little girl after all. "I wish you'd stay with me."

"I know." River hugged the child back. "I wish I could have a copy of you with me, like you'll have a copy of me."

River didn't notice, nor did Charlotte appear to, but Doctor Moon and the Doctor exchanged a look and a quick mutual nod. The Doctor knew his wife's tender heart would miss the attachment she'd made to the child inside the computer. Miss the data ghosts brought to digital life of her friends too. He had a plan for that as well. Everything hinged on the success of his plan though, and it was time to start.

"Ready, wife?"

"As I'll ever be" She stepped toward him with that familiar light of excitement in her eyes, and took his arm. He smiled faintly, remembering his rescue of her from yet another heroic sacrifice, oh so long ago.

"Geronimo." He whispered in her ear, making sure her mind was on that moment as well. For him, that was the moment he began to surrender to his feelings for her. Not just the desire he'd allowed himself at Byzantium, but that ultimate mystery, the one called love. The thing he he'd sneered about to Amy in Manhattan. But Amy and Rory, they'd been right; he'd been wrong. It wasn't until Trenzalore that he started realizing it.

It wasn't until this regeneration he knew what he must do. He'd done all the things that were fixed, quickly and recklessly. He had lost yet another companion, thankfully not to death, but her choice. That's when he knew, it was death alone or being with River.

Angie told him she knew there was someone he needed more than her company, to go find that missing part of his hearts and be happy. Then she'd said "Don't look for me again, Doctor. I've had enough dangerous adventures now. I want to live my life." She'd been older than most of his companions, around Donna's age, later 30's. Like Donna, they'd strictly been friends. She had been an Australian Librarian in the early 21st century and went back to that life.

Angie became a writer of romantic science-fiction and fantasy for adults. He'd read one and was stunned how close this story was to his and River's. Angie never met River. He'd never directly spoken of River at all to her. He thought he'd hid away that part of his hearts entirely. Angie was a bit like Amelia Pond, she sussed it out on her own. She never mentioned it until the end though. That last day she'd finally spoken of her own loss; a romantic partner who had been a passenger on one of the American planes hijacked on September 11, 2001. It had shattered her heart and she'd never felt able to love someone that much again. She finally found the outlet to heal through her writing. She could read his own pain, and it had just become too painful.

The book he read was part of a best selling series about a time traveling man who had lost his time traveling partner to death forever, or thought he had. He sought out one transient associate after another, trying to live without her. Until in the final book he discovers how to save her. He saves her and they travel together from then on. It was a fantasy romance after all; of course it had a happy ending. Unlike he and River had. That had been the moment he realized he'd been running again. Running from the only thing he'd want to live for anymore. He realized he was afraid he would fail and River would be gone forever. That's when this mad plan came to him.

The plan was dangerous. It began with Doctor Moon initiating a version of his antivirus routine. But instead of merely deleting them, they were sent to quarantine. That allowed the initiation time for the elaborate download program he'd created. The Tardis was interfaced with CAL. The program would then sweep them from CAL's quarantine area straight to the Tardis, where they would be downloaded, hopefully.

They landed in the quarantine area without incident.

"Step One, success."

"Where are we?"

"In the virus quarantine area."

River looked around the featureless steel grey box. "Reminds me of Stormcage."

"Yeah. Hopefully we won't be here long."

A monitor emerged from the wall, then text appeared. "Thief and Child, Ready?"

"Yes!" They answered in unison.

"Geronimo!" was the text reply.

River and the Doctor laughed and then held tightly to each other.

"Yes!" The Doctor leapt up for joy when they both materialized in the Tardis.

River hugged him tightly. Smiling up at the man she now realized was not just a tiny bit taller than Ten, but several centimeters taller. And stronger too! She couldn't hold back a surprised squeal as he easily lifted her into his arms and carried her from the room.

As for herself, she felt so vibrant and young again, it was almost like regeneration. Funny, she had felt so old when they went to the Singing Towers. But after so long in CAL she realized just how young she had been then. This was her body as it was then, a half time lord woman in her early thirties, in a body that looked like a woman in her forties. Biologically, this was a very young body time lord wise, a mere girl. She was half human so maybe double that. Still, that would make her physical self barely an adult by Gallifreyan standards. Her consciousness would still be considered youngish, but not a mere girl's anymore. So by Gallifreyan standards this body's human age and her consciousness age were basically in line. It was nice to have things aligned, at last.

"Where to, wife? Besides our bedroom, that is?" He leered.

"My home. I need to get back there on time." The look of desire in his eyes thrilled her, but her children's welfare was far more important a matter.

"Classes to teach?" He was a bit disappointed going home was above being with him, but he conceded the point, it was horridly self-centered to place his wants above her needs.

"And other things." A faint smile touched her lips.

"And what would those other things be?" His curiosity was definitely sparked.

"Spoilers" She teased.

"Spoilers, huh? I hope it's good ones then."

"Yes. You'll know very soon, if we go straight there."

"How can I resist that?"

"Don't."

"I won't then." Instead the bedroom, he veered to the left and gently set her down.

When she when she attempted to walk after him, she stumbled and fell forward onto her knees. "Oh no." She looked up at him in fear. "Too long in the data core of CAL. I've lost the coordination to walk in the real world in a physical body."

"Sorry." He looked devastated.

She closed her eyes and took a calming breath. "It's okay, I'll just have to relearn it. At least it's not like someone who had a real world physical injury and the muscles atrophied. I can tell my muscles are still the same, it's just a matter of relearning how to use them."

"Can I help?"

"I'd love that."

"We'll start when we get you home, then." He swept her up into his arms again.

She tensed when he started down the stairs to the console room but even that proved no difficulty. When he set her down in front of the console, she realized despite his height and build, this Doctor moved as fluidly as a gymnast. No awkward giraffe here.

"Standing okay?" He looked concerned.

"Yes, just moving my legs seems to be the problem. Arms and hands aren't a problem, interestingly."

"Good. Want to fly the Tardis?" He smiled.

"Oh yes! I missed this." She smiled.

"She missed you flying her."

"And you? Did you miss me breezing in, correcting your errors, teasing you about how much better I flew her than you?"

"Every day." He looked at her straight in the eyes, the haunted longing of centuries reflected there.

"Oh." Her hearts were falling even more hopelessly in love with him. She couldn't wait to introduce him to his children.

When they landed in her backyard, he smiled. "I recognized this place. You lived here when we went to the Singing Towers."

She laughed. "We just landed less a week later than that."

"Oh! I hadn't realized you'd come back so close to when you left."

"Had to."

"So that's the spoiler?"

"Not for much longer." She smiled warmly. "If you'll help me get there-"

He swooped her into his arms before she could even finish the sentence. "Anything for my wife."

"Anything?" She smirked.

"Anything."

After a palm and retinal scan at the door, it opened into a kitchen with walls painted a champagne pink.

"Pink?" He looked surprised.

"Champagne Pink."

"Oh." He nodded, not sure if that answer helped, other than he knew she enjoyed champagne.

"You didn't see the inside before. What do you think so far?"

"Like it's revealing a new mystery about you."

"Uh huh. And you're just about to discover part of the answer. You didn't ask me about the high security entrance, why?"

"Your childhood. Of course you would. "

"Partly right."

"Partly?"

"Uh huh."

They'd entered the living room now. In contrast to the kitchen/dining area with its pale pink walls and warm glow lighting, the living room looked like partly like a science museum. From his waist level up there was protected shelving with all kinds of small artifacts on display. Ancient Egyptian dominated, of course, but he recognized other civilizations artifacts scattered amongst them. There was even something with Old High Gallifreyan writing on it. He laughed when he looked right at it.

"You nicked that from the Tardis, you bad girl." he murmured in her ear.

"Memories for me."

"Byzantium, your message on the star cruiser home box"

"Hello Sweetie" she murmured in his ear.

Their heads turned to face each other and they kissed.

After they pulled back from the kiss River smiled and pointed to the stairs "I must be getting too heavy. I'll just lean on you while we go up the stairs."

"Nope." He carried her up the flight of stairs. "See no problem. Here we are. Which bedroom is yours?"

"That one. But first let's go in this one." She pointed to room directly in front of them. "Set me down. It needs to read my hand print." He watched her touch the door at a certain point, then it swung open. The nightlight revealed a bedroom with a sleeping infant and a toddler.

The toddler leapt out of bed and cried out "Mum!" throwing himself into her arms.

The Doctor swiftly acted to brace her from behind for the loving impact. River staggered slightly none the less, but gave the Doctor a grateful look.

"How could you ever leave them?" The tone wasn't judgmental, he knew why, the tragedy of fixed points. The tone was filled with wonder at their existence.

"It was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"Then I'm glad I got you back home at last."

"Yes. This is our son Jonothon Song. Say hello to your father, dear."

"But he doesn't look like the picture you showed me, mum."

"Remember what I told you about how he changes? Showed you how I changed? Told you that someday you'll change too?"

Jonothon nodded solemnly.

"The one I showed you was a younger one, the one he was when you were born. This is his new face. I didn't have a picture of him in this face, because this is the first time I've seen this face. I got hurt and your daddy brought me home."

Jonothon stared at the Doctor curiously for a few seconds, then nodded again. "I can see now, he feels like you and me mum. "

The Doctor kneeled down and looked his son in the eyes. "You're feeling time, Jonothon. It runs very quietly in you right now. You haven't traveled through time yet and are very young."

"Someday I'll be like you?"

"I hope you're more like your mum than me. She's an amazing woman who has the most kind hearts of anyone I've ever known."

"Surely not, husband."

"Yes. You do."

"More than my father, then?"

"He's second."

River shook her head, but smiled. Then she asked the question that had worried her. "You aren't angry that I hid our children from you until now?"

"No. I know you River. You knew you must. I'm just glad I was given this chance to meet them. What's the baby's name?"

"Amelia Song."

"Of course. It's a beautiful name."

"Mum said she named me after my father. He uses John a lot when he lives with humans, so she called me Jonothon, because Jonothon sounds better with Song. Do you use the name John a lot?"

"I suppose I do." He laughed.

River felt contentment flow through her. A balm won after so much pain and loss. Inevitably, they would come again, but she would cherish this time always. The Doctor's eyes met hers and he nodded with a faint smile. A moment like this was what made him feel alive, he'd hold onto it until the day he died.


	2. Chapter 2

You Are Here

Chapter 2

"Looks like the leg coordination is coming back already, wife." He whispered sexily in her ear, then sucked lightly on her ear lobe.

"Oh, yes, more..." Her legs tightened around him again.

He chuckled wickedly.

They awoke, still curled around each other in her bed, as morning sunlight danced around them through the window shades.

"This is nice. Didn't think I'd have it again." The Doctor murmured.

"I was afraid I wouldn't." River agreed.

"Well, Professor Song, what do you usually do of a morning in this house?"

"Breakfast for the children. Then off to work."

"The children go with you, right?"

"Yes. Amelia stays with me, Jonothon has started nursery school. He has three best friends, two girls and a boy."

"His first companions."

"I suppose they are." Then she disengaged from the Doctor and sat up. "It's Saturday, but still they'll expect their mother to make them breakfast. Well, unless Rachamim already has…" She says looking over at her bedside clock.

"Rachamim?"

"He's the live-in child caretaker I hired when I went to the expedition to the Library. We didn't wake him when we came in last night and I'm not officially due back until tomorrow…"

"He?" The Doctor cringed at the note of jealousy he heard in his voice. He hadn't intended that to be so obvious.

River laughed. "Oh honey, he's my children's caretaker, not my lover."

"Sorry."

"Forgiven."

River found she could walk slowly, with a stiff, awkward gait when she got out of bed. She dreaded the stairs down, but was determined to go down them by her own power this morning.

The Doctor recognized the look of fierce determination and knew not to sweep her up into his arms again.

The children's bedroom door stood open and they heard Jonothon's voice coming from the kitchen.

"I'll go down the stairs first, that way, if you misstep my back will be right there for you to grab onto."

River hummed non committedly, but a flash of gratitude showed in her eyes. The steps were a slow torture. Like a young toddler, she very tentatively placed one leg at a time on the next lower step, while gripping the railing for dear life.

When the Doctor reached the living room floor he turned around and looked at River who had just put her second foot on the last step. He grinned, pulled her into an embrace, and kissed her. Then he set her feet down on the living room carpet.

"Well, maybe I should be mad you didn't let me take that last step down, but I don't think I mind right now." she laughed. Then she smelled the breakfast Rachamim had made the children "Oh I hope there's some left over, that smells wonderful."

"Professor Song! Jonothon told me you'd been hurt on your expedition. I hope you are better this morning. I didn't expect you back until tomorrow." Rachamim looked at River with concern.

The Doctor felt another twinge of jealousy, this boy, went beyond pretty; he could only be described as beautiful, with dark brown, medium length, tightly curled hair, large dark brown eyes, an elegant straight nose, and a perfectly balanced face. He looked like the image of a youthful ancient Greek god.

"The expedition was a horrific experience. The Library is shut down in complete quarantine from now on... My husband arrived in time to save Lux and I. We were the only survivors."

Rachamim looked in shocked horror at the short, blunt statement of the facts. "No one else, what happened?"

"Vashta Neruda- piranha of the air." The Doctor stated, and River shuddered, memories all too vivid of horrific way the others had died.

Rachamim was concerned at the clear traumatic reactions Professor Song was showing. It was likely she'd have significant PTSD from her experience. As a friend, he would recommend she have some therapy sessions about it. Professor Andrews dealt with people who had survived extreme emotional traumas, she'd be a good one. Then he smiled at the Doctor. "Doctor Song, wonderful to meet you. The Professor said you were a freelance emergency rescuer. Good thing, with what happened."

The Doctor nodded. He wondered what River would come up with to tell about the expedition, and for that matter, before she left, about her always absent husband. So this was to be the story… it would work.

"I'm dreading writing the expedition report. I hope they give me some extra time considering what happened."

"Mum, Rachamim made breakfast for you too!" Jonothon shouted happily.

"Mama!" baby Amelia squealed and leaned in her high chair toward her.

River awkwardly walked to her daughter's high chair and cuddled her,

"Mum?" Jonothon looked scared when he saw how his mother was struggling to walk.

"Professor Song, perhaps you should go to the hospital? I can take you there…"

"I will, later. It's nothing life threatening. My husband has been taking care of me."

"I'll take her there later." The Doctor couldn't help a bit a jealousy coming through in his tone. Then he looked at River with an apologetic glance.

"I can stay till you return, watch the children."

"Thank you."

"Would you like some breakfast, Professor and Doctor Song?"

"Oh yes, I would." River smiled at Rachamim. "I feel like I haven't properly ate since I left here."

The Doctor winced, but made it look like a shrug. "Okay."

"Jonothon asked me yesterday what kind of breakfast did I like. I told him I'd make it this morning."

"It's good mum!"

"What is it?"

"Lox with Shashuka and Bagels"

River nodded. She knew Rachamim's ancestry was Jewish. He had learned how to make his ancestor's traditional foods, and loved making them for others. "Cream cheese for the Bagels too?" She asked.

"Yes. But Jonothon didn't like it so I put it away. Would you like some?"

"Yes." River turned to her husband as Rachamim went to get the cheese. "Please tell me you've learned not to spit out the food if you don't like it."

"You want me to swallow it if I hate it?" He whispered in disgust

"Just take a tiny bite, then if you hate it, you just have to swallow a small amount,"

He sighed long sufferably. "I'll probably hate it." He groused.

"Good, more for me then." She smirked

She did laugh, when not only did he not hate it, but he wanted more. Then he demanded to learn how to make Shashuka. Nothing could have made a bond of friendship faster with Rachamim. A curious Jonothon also observed. Well, there was something to put on the list of favorite foods of the whole family. Amelia had been given a tiny portion of it and demanded more as well. She was just past her first birthday, so River was leery of a still sensitive infant digestive system, but the mildly spicy breakfast treat hadn't had an ill effect yet.

After breakfast was over River turned to her husband and sighed. "I better go the hospital. It will make the version of the story I tell more convincing if I have medical records to back it up."

"Will you tell of the Vashta Neruda?"

"I better. It will keep all but the most foolhardy away from there."

"I've sent Lux a message that Professor Song made it out injured but alive and was currently under medical observation."

"When did you do that?"

"While you were asleep. I used your PDA."

"Good. Saves me from having to communicate with the toad."

"Figured that's how you'd feel about it."

"So any response?"

"Yes, actually. Lux has given you trauma pay, despite the fact you didn't sign his contract."

"Hush money, in other words."

"It's a rather large sum, so I'd say, yes."

"Fine by me. If he makes sure the warning beacons spell out the danger, sets up security to make getting in nearly impossible for anyone else but you, I won't mention his repulsive behavior and vile contract in my report."

"I already made it clear he best follow through on his promise to do something like that."

"He know that came from the Doctor?"

"Oh yes, I said that when I left the Library with Donna. I hinted that the Doctor got you out in the message. I signed the message Doctor John Song and let him know I was your husband."

"No wonder the hush money was substantial." She laughed.

River let her husband drive her to the hospital. The route was plugged in and the vehicle went by itself. Someone still needed to have fast reflexes though, and strength to apply the brakes if someone ahead of them suddenly changed their mind about where they needed to go. Of course the Doctor complained about the lack of excitement…

"Ugh, how boring. Push a button, a little minor steering and that's it?"

"Well there's always the chance an idiot will decide they need to go elsewhere in mid-route. That's what that thing that's labeled 'collision avoidance' by your foot is for."

"Oh, a brake!" He said excitedly.

River rolled her eyes. She knew he was hoping for a moron ahead of them now. She decided not to bother explaining they were far more advanced than mere brakes, although they were still called that. They would actually move the vehicle to a free space so there would be no collision. But it was always a pain getting back into the traffic flow after one of those incidents. Jonothon had picked up a few 'colorful' words from his mum before she learned to edit what she said aloud in the midst of an event. River shook her head ruefully.

"River, how long have you known Rachamim?" The Doctor was pleased at how neutral his tone came out this time.

River rolled her eyes again. "I first met him when he took my introductory archeology class. I was surprised that a person going into children's therapy would be taking an archeology class. And yes, I'll admit, I did notice how stunning he looked too."

"So why was he taking your class?"

"He needed to take an elective and my class was on that list. He has a fascination with reading about archeology, so he decided to take my class."

"How did he come to be the person you trusted with our children?"

"I interviewed several prospects, he was the best."

"How?"

River sighed. "Do you know why he was the best, besides his credentials? Because he reminded me of my father. He has a personality a lot like Rory's. I knew he was the right one."

The Doctor nodded solemnly. He felt even worse now about his little show of jealousy; she'd been a far more faithful person to their marriage than he had. He'd never let it go beyond a certain point, but he'd let himself quite enjoy the attention. Where the furthest River had gone was enjoy looking at the attractive people around her. Oh he knew about the hallucinogenic lipstick she had in Storm cage, but that was about escaping and petty revenge on her captors, not anything romantic.

"I know this sounds harsh, but please don't try to sway him into traveling with you. He's too gentle a soul for that kind of thing. Let him be what he's meant to be, nothing more."

"I understand. But will you come with me sometimes? I don't feel the drive so much, but it's still there."

"You know it will be until your end. And the answer is yes, sometimes. I'll ask Rachamim to take care of the children and go with you."

"Can-"

"When they are older. Jonothon is just four and half and Amelia just recently had her first birthday. Far too young, don't you think?"

"Yes, but that's not what I was going to ask. I know they are too young for adventures, just a trip with all of us to the vortex in the Tardis?" He asked pleadingly.

"I suppose so. But let's wait until I can walk normally, not like someone that's been on a drunken bender."

He laughed.

Three weeks later, the Doctor got his wish. River and the Doctor took the children on a tour of the Tardis.

The first stop was a new room for River. "Oh there's a park and a flower garden! How did you know I liked them? I didn't really know until…"

"Until you joined us inside the Library mainframe?"

River whirled around in shock. How were they here? And Charlotte too…

The Doctor smiled. It had worked, and the surprised joy on River's face… "Doctor Moon and I had a conversation. He told me of your life inside the mainframe, how it had changed you, your friends, and how you were a mother to Charlotte. If you had never seen them again, you would mourn them. I didn't know if it would work, but I'm glad it did. Your friends will be here whenever you want to visit. Your presence here is the trigger, so this belongs to you. Charlotte's connection is stronger. She's linked remotely to the Library, the Tardis, and to your PDA. She can help you with your research as well as just be Charlotte."

River was overwhelmed. Happy tears streamed down her face. He had quietly acknowledged her career choice as well as her feelings, something he'd never done before.

Charlotte hugged her. "Are these your real children?" She pointed to Jonothon and Amelia with curiosity. Jonothon and Amelia gazed back similarly curious.

"Yes. Jonothon and Amelia, this is Charlotte. She lives inside the Library planet's computer. I stayed there for a while, until your daddy brought me back home." Then she looked back down at Charlotte. "Would you like to be a big sister to Jonothon and Amelia?"

Charlotte nodded. The semi holographic child would never grow older. Eventually Charlotte would be their little sister instead. Just another interesting family bond for the Pond/Song family. River laughed inwardly. Nothing would ever be conventional for them. Charlotte followed them for the rest of the tour, wide eyed. The link may have just been one way for her, from the Library to the Tardis or River's PDA, but she had seen nothing outside of the Library since her consciousness was made a central part of CAL. River watched the Doctor's smile grow happier watching the joy and wonder on their faces. River took his arm and cuddled next to him as all three children played in the wardrobe. His arm wound around her waist and pulled her in closer.

Amelia took her first steps in the Tardis, attracted to a furry white wrap in the wardrobe. The Doctor playfully draped it over Amelia's head, and she shrieked with laughter. Then he looked over at River with a nostalgic smile. "I remember you had that wrap in your arms, River, when you came out of the wardrobe that first night."

"Our wedding night date, yes. I ended up not wearing it though." Then she looked at him wickedly "Eventually ended up not wearing anything."

He looked at her hungrily. "I believe it's time we all went to bed, now."

Charlotte smiled and disappeared, to return whenever Professor Song wanted or needed her. Jonothon and Amelia were tucked into bed, and after numerous bedtime stories finally fell asleep. River followed her husband into their bedroom.

"Now what was that about not wearing anything, wife?"

"If you insist" She teased with a wink.

Much later all lay asleep, except for the Doctor. River's sleep schedule was gradually becoming more like his again, but there was still a bit of healing left. She'd wake again soon though. But he had an urge to walk down and watch his children sleep for a while, and he needed to return the Tardis to her backyard.

On his return to the bedroom he saw someone else was about to open the bedroom doors. It was his Eleventh self. He knew when this was, he'd been on the other side the last time. He was soon to regenerate into his true Twelfth self. He said the words he well remembered, loud enough it would wake River. His Eleventh self, even at this point, would think River was still just the solid hologram he'd seen before. He couldn't see her asleep or he would know too soon.

"What are you doing here, haven't you hurt her enough already?"

"I, just, please?"

"You just what?"

"You know what, you're me, older me."

"You just found out she's tied to the Tardis, not the companion. Just lost the companion for good didn't you? You ignored what the Tardis was trying to tell you way back at Trenzalore that time, what River hinted, but was too kind to push you to see."

"Yes."

"And you're starting the regeneration. Have you finally gotten tired of just letting it go random, and decided you're going to grow up a bit and try to control it like most time lords do?"

"Yes."

"And just how are you going to try to control it?"

"What did I get senile? You know what I'm going to do."

"See that you do."

The thirteenth Doctor turned to let Eleven open the bedroom door, then remembered he had to say one more thing.

"You still won't be grown up enough for her, even as Twelve. I'm just starting to get there. Don't try to push her to stay. Let her come back here."

Eleven looked irritated and pushed the door open.

"Sweetie, don't fight with yourself." Came the annoyed but amused voice of his wife from the bedroom. Then her usual throaty "Hello Sweetie."

"River…" Eleven said huskily.

She smiled and walked over to him. Now she knew why Thirteen had visualized her in that red knit dress. She had found a copy of the very dress in the Tardis wardrobe today. She had changed into it, much to the appreciation of her husband. She didn't know why she had never thought to wear anything red before. Perhaps she was still thinking her undertone was the same as when she was Mels. Red was not that great a color on her then. But goodness, red was just wonderful on her now, perhaps better than any color, especially this deep, dark red. Thirteen would have remembered this dress, and the day he'd finally seen her again as Eleven.

The Thirteenth Doctor peered around the doorway and gave her a nod, then walked off into the Tardis.

"River, will you be with me while I regenerate? I'm all alone and I don't want to be all alone again when I regenerate."

"I'll come with you."

He nodded solemnly. "Thank you."

A short distance away, in a nearby park, the Eleventh Doctor's Tardis rested. Once they stepped inside the Doctor sat down on the stairs and sighed heavily. "Your mother was the first person I saw as Eleven, now you will be the last I see. Melody Pond, last of the Ponds. Goodbye Pond."

River stepped back further into his Tardis and let the regeneration process happen. As part time lord there was no danger to her from his regeneration energy, or even from the Tardis shifting and changing with the regeneration. She supposed the reason they had seen the Tardis tomb the way it had appeared was because it had been the Eleventh that had gone there. The Tardis that reformed around them was taking on a much softer tone. It was something like it had been when her parents traveled, but even more curved and organic looking, but in greens and blues- it looked almost like water flowing. Even the console was taking on a more curved and organic shape.

"Hello Professor Song. Now you are the first person I see as Twelve."

"Hello Sweetie. I like it, your new face and the Tardis too."

"Good, I'm glad. I was thinking of you as I changed."

"What were you thinking?"

"Make me into a Doctor that won't hurt River anymore."

"Oh my love, from here I'd say you succeeded." So this was the female form of the Doctor. She had heard stories mentioning her, but only the vaguest descriptions. River had known this change had to be the female form, since Thirteen was male as well. That left only Twelve to be the woman. So now it was true, she had seen all the faces of the Doctor.

"River, just because I'm a woman now, doesn't mean I can't hurt you."

"The fact you are aware of this, and wanted to stop so strongly is ample proof to me."

River helped her stand up. She smirked when she saw she had a number of centimeters on this Doctor- even with Twelve still in a version of the Eleventh's outfit, including boots, and herself in flat slippers. The top of the Doctor's head was right at River's eye level. It was such amusing experience after having to look up for Ten, Eleven and Thirteen- way up for the last.

This Doctor had skin the color of a light milk chocolate, wavy black hair to her shoulders, and like the Thirteenth, warm brown eyes.

"Thirteen is right, isn't he?"

"In what way?"

"I'm still not grown up enough for you."

"Oh hush about that. I could love you even as Ten, you know. It was hard work, but still. And as Eleven, well we married all those times didn't we?"

"They counted River, every one."

"So would you like to get married again?"

"That's the first time you asked me that."

"Well?"

"Yes."

"You know what way I'd like to get married that we haven't done?"

"What way?"

"A real Gallifreyan wedding."

"Really?" Twelve smiled. "Hmm, we'd have to do the one without any other family members present. It's kind of similar to how we married the first time."

"But without time collapsing around us. River grinned.

"I know where we can go and do this."

"Good. Let's get you changed first though."

Twelve looked down at the clothes "Yes, no more tweed, no more bowties"

"Promise me no fezzes either."

"No fezzes. What was I thinking? I hate fezzes."

River broke into laughter. "I'm really going to like you."

To River's surprise, the Twelfth Doctor actually asked for her help in picking out her style. River knew to allow some oddity in the look, but other than a rather dramatic color contrast from shirt to jacket, it wasn't too bad a look. A Fuchsia shirt with a Forest Green Jacket would not be something she'd ever wear, but the shirt was silk, the jacket was rayon, and the black trousers were a lightweight cotton. She'd first picked out ankle boots but with enormously high heels. After the Doctor stumbled around with less grace than a drunken Eleven, River had pulled out boots in a similar style but with low heels. Walking had come much more natural then.

The new style decided, a quick trip to have yet another wedding was in order. After the wedding they spoke seriously.

"Will you visit me?" Twelve asked.

"Absolutely, my love. Frequently."

"Maybe you could help me find a companion we'll both like?"

"You're asking my help on that?"

"Yes. Hoping you'll have better luck than me, and hoping it will be kind of like when it was traveling with your parents and you."

"That was good, wasn't it."

"Yes. I still miss them."

"Me too."

"Of course you would, they were your parents."

"Well, when you married me, they became not just companions, but actual family."

"Knowing I'd lose you too, even before I met Amy…that was the real reason I acted so horribly to you for so long. I was so scared of how much it would just rip my heart open when you were gone. Still hurt seeing you like this the first time. I was still scared it would be the last."

"But it was better after you said it, and then we saw each other again."

"Yes."

River nodded, coming to a decision. No spoilers, but a strong suggestion… "You know CAL uploaded my body to the mainframe. I wasn't quite gone when she did…"

River watched the Doctor's expression go from surprise, to hope. River knew she would recall the 'backup copy' inside the sonic, that had also been uploaded to CAL. The copy that contained both her consciousness and her DNA. Then the look became shrewd "So you could, it's possible…"

She didn't dare even say 'spoilers'. False innocence, then… "You think you might have a plan?"

The Doctor grinned and said "Spoilers."

After that the Twelfth Doctor was eager to drop River back with the Thirteenth Doctor. She had something important to figure out. Something that might just save her wife, and bring her back for good, alive and well.

When River returned to the Thirteenth Doctor's Tardis, he warmly embraced her. "So good to have my wife back. You set my mind in motion right? Put my thoughts on the right track on how to rescue you?"

"Yes."

"Sorry it took so long, even then. After I figured out the essentials I still ran from it. Afraid then my plan would fail and you'd be gone from me forever, like everyone else."

"I understand." And she did. She wondered if he realized with this course he'd taken, this time it would be her left without him eventually, one day, for good. What would be left of him was what she'd seen on Trenzalore. Perhaps it had always been destined that way. After all her tombstone was the doorway to his grave site. Perhaps it really would be her place of burial one day… would a part of her be like him, her time stream? She didn't know. But now wasn't the time for such morbid thoughts. Her life had been restored and she and both the Twelfth and Thirteenth Doctors would meet from time to time, often, perhaps. There would still be secrets, and still things he would face without her. For her as well, but for however long they had left together, there was always that. They had each other.


End file.
